Haremos juntos baklava
by Mattdreams
Summary: Una discusión, un castigo y un viaje... SadiqxHeracles SHOTA Gakuen


**N/A: **Otra de mis historias viejitas

Esta vez, vuelve a ser un SadiqxHeracles pero en version Gakuen

Esta historia esta inspirada en un foro/rol del que soy creador (si quereis el link, mandarme un mensaje y os lo paso) en el que Marcus asesinó a Helena, dejando a Heracles y Tatyana (Macedonia, hermana melliza del griego) a cargo de Sadiq, pretendiente de Helena.

Bueno, para variar un poco esta dedicado a mi turco... porque a pesar de que me ha hecho mucho daño... bueno... sigue siendo Turquía... gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de todo.

Y también una dedicación a mi hermanita Tatyana! ... Disfruta de la lectura, querida EX REPUBLICA YUGOSLAVA! nyahahahha

Well.. os voy dejando leer y espero que disfruteis ^^

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

- ¡Estúpido niñato! ¡Sigue así y cobras de nuevo!

Un niño de 6 años lloraba desconsoladamente en el marco de la puerta del salón, pero a pesar de los temblores por los sollozos y de las innumerables lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, miraba con determinación y soberbia al adulto de gafas que le miraba furioso con los brazos en jarra en el centro de la sala:

- ¡Qué me dejes en paz!

- ¡A mi no me contestes, criajo!- el mayor hizo amago de ir a por él, haciendo que el pequeño se encogiera sobre si mismo asustado y se llevara las manos a su trasero recién castigado.- ¡Lárgate a tu cuarto ya!

La melliza del niño observaba la escena sentada desde el sofá, claramente inclinada hacia uno de los dos bandos. Sadiq era su héroe, y por consecuencia, su hermano era el villano e idiota que no se daba cuenta de que debía obedecer sin rechistar cualquier mandato del turco.

- Jo, Heracles, deja de armar escándalo y vete de una vez.- protestó Tatyana poniendo morritos

- ¡Tú calla, fea!

- ¡Cállate tú, feo!

- ¡Calla, tonta!

- ¡No le hables así a tu hermana!- gritó Sadiq, conteniéndose hasta más no poder para no abalanzarse sobre el niño y molerlo a palos

- ¡Pero yo quiero ver la tele!

- ¿Con toda la que me has armado? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Te vas a tu cuarto ahora mismo y no vas a ver la tele en una semana por lo menos

Heracles pataleó un poco el suelo y se tiró de la ropa, anunciando una rabieta próxima. La niña resopló, y harta de tanto espectáculo por parte de su hermano, le tiró una almohada, que le dio de lleno en la cara y tiró al menor al suelo, pillándole desprevenido.

A Sadiq no le dio tiempo para regañar a la niña, ya que Heracles se levantó y le lanzó la almohada al mayor:

- ¡¿Pero y ahora qué? ¡Crío impertinente! ¡Vete a tu dormitorio ya a menos que quieras otra tunda!

- ¡Tú no eres mi padre!- gritó dentro de un sollozo Heracles.- ¡No tienes derecho a mandarme nada ni a pegarme! ¡Sé que quieres a Taty más que a mí, pero no me importa! ¡PORQUE YO TE ODIO!

Y tras esta explosión, Heracles se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto, cerrando este de un portazo.

Sadiq dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se revolvió un poco el cabello agotado antes de dejarse caer en el sofá:

- Heracles es tonto.- dijo de pronto Tatyana y se sentó en las piernas del adulto.- Debería callarse de vez en cuando

- No te lo discuto… en absoluto… a veces es tan… ¡arg!- resopló dejándose caer hacia atrás y abrazando distraídamente a la niña

Hacía ya un año que Heracles y Tatyana estaban bajo su tutela.

Los pequeños tan solo tenían cinco años cuando Helena fue encontrada acuchillada en su piso. Un robo habían dicho los policías, pero él sabía perfectamente quien había sido el responsable… pero sin pruebas ni nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue hacerse cargo de los menores.

Tatyana enseguida se adaptó, nunca estuvo muy unida a su madre, y rápidamente vio en él la figura masculina que llevaba buscando desde siempre, ese héroe que solían ser los padres para las niñas de su edad. Y más ahora, que era huérfana de sus dos padres, Sadiq se convirtió en su salvación.

Pero Heracles era otro cantar. Siempre había estado junto a su madre, y para él, Helena no solo había sido su madre, sino también su mentora, su confidente, su amiga… y ese hijo de puta se la había arrebatado. Sadiq solo era un enemigo más para él.

El problema era que quería al turco. Desde el primer momento hubo una conexión especial entre los dos, pero Heracles sentía que si se aliaba con Sadiq, si formaba una relación tan especial como la que tenía con su madre con él… traicionaría a Helena.

Así que las peleas y discusiones estaban siempre a la orden del día.

Pero siempre, después de una de ellas, como la de ahora, Sadiq no podía evitar sentir sus tripas contraerse al escuchar llorar al niño desde su cuarto.

A la noche siguiente, cuando todo estuviera más calmado, haría baklava para el postre de la cena, y dejaría al menor ayudar a prepararlo, y le serviría el que mejor quedase, y Heracles le regalaría un beso y unos mimitos, y nuevamente la paz reinaría entre ellos dos hasta la siguiente pelea.

Pero llegó la mañana siguiente, y Heracles no quiso ayudar a preparar nada, y tampoco quiso cenar, desencadenando una nueva discusión y nuevo castigo para el pequeño, aumentando el rencor por el adulto… y así transcurrió una semana.

Sadiq sacó de su armario la mochila y comenzó a llenarla de ropa. Los de tercero tenían un campamento ese finde, y él debía ir como uno de los profesores tutores.

Gupta se iba a hacer cargo de los pequeños durante esos días, y para no tener que despertarlos temprano, iba a pasar la noche allí, y en esos momentos los estaba acostando, por eso, no pudo menos que asustarse cuando descubrió un pequeño espía en el marco de su puerta:

- Joder… ¿no se supone que a ti te están contando un cuento?

- Se supone…- murmuró Heracles asomando su cabecita

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Estoy ocupado.- contestó secamente.- Y ya es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo. Largo enano

- Porfa…

Nadie podría haberse negado ante tal vocecita y esos ojos, así que Sadiq suspiró y le dejó pasar.

Heracles sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió a encaramarse a la cama, comenzando a ayudar a guardar las cosas del adulto dentro de la mochila, haciendo que a cada segundo, la tensión acumulada durante la semana, se desvaneciera, volviendo a aparecer esa complicidad que había entre los dos.

- Sadiq…-murmuró el pequeño cuando el mayor se sentó frente a su portátil para mirar el horario del autobús

- Dime

- ¿Sigues enfadado por lo del domingo?

Sadiq no pudo menos que sonreír de lado y le indicó que se fuera a sentar a sus rodillas, cosa que Heracles hizo en el acto:

- No, ya no estoy enfadado, ¿y tú?

- No

- Me alegro.- contestó con una sonrisa

- Sadiq…

- Dime Heracles

Y pillando desprevenido al turco, el menor se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza y contuvo un leve sollozo:

- No te vayas… quédate conmigo…

- Pero enano, es que tengo que ir, si solo son dos días de nada, y os quedáis con Gupta…

- Sadiq… en serio que no te odio… yo te quiero mucho… no te vayas

Aquellas palabras helaron durante unos segundos al hombre antes de que sonriera con ternura y abrazara cariñosamente a su niño mientras le mecía levemente:

- Yo a ti también te quiero mucho, gatito…- susurró

- Pues no te vayas…

- Tengo que ir, pequeño, es trabajo

- Pero si te escondo las llav… digo, si se te pierden las llaves no podrás salir

Sadiq soltó una carcajada y abrazó con más fuerza al menor, que contenía los sollozos contra la piel de su cuello:

- Aunque se me pierdan casualmente las llaves, tengo que ir

- ¿Y si me meto en tu mochila? ¿Me llevas?

- Vale

- ¿En serio?- preguntó esperanzado el griego

- Si, pero tienes que meterte ahora, que mañana será mucho lío y no dará tiempo

- Pero yo no quiero dormir en una mochila.- dijo con un sollozo lo bastantemente audible como para que Sadiq le diese penita y le meciera de nuevo

- Heracles, habré vuelto antes de que te haya dado tiempo a echarme de menos

- Pero…

- Pero nada.- le interrumpió el turco.- El domingo estaré de vuelta y haremos juntos baklava

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo

Y así, con esa promesa, Heracles dejó que Sadiq le acunara hasta que Morfeo se apiadó del pobre niño y lo sumergió entre sus brazos hasta el día siguiente


End file.
